


Heady

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: Fina shows up, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Sterling and Meltyre steal a moment alone
Relationships: Sterling Whitetower/Meltyre (Inn Between)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Heady

Sterling was a  _ fantastic _ kisser and it wasn’t fair at all. He was a little taller than Meltyre, enough that he had to stand on his toes to kiss him properly. His hair was long and silky and perfect and there was little Meltyre loved more than to bury his fingers in it, excepting the feel of Sterling’s strong arms wrapped tight around him like he never wanted to let go, pulling Meltyre flush to him and kissing him absolutely senseless. 

Sterling kissed like he fought, with vigor and passion, strong and graceful and so painfully beautiful that Meltyre felt dizzy. Trying to think while being kissed by Sterling Whitetower was like trying to run through mud with anvils attached to your feet, and Meltyre felt he could certainly be forgiven for not being capable of in-depth thought with Sterling kissing him hungrily, like he’d die if Meltyre pulled away, like he couldn’t get enough of him. His hands lay firm on Meltyre’s waist, and he could  _ feel _ the strength hidden just under calloused fingers. Those hands could hold a heavy metal shield with ease. Those hands could swing a sword like it were a mere twig, they could give Betty some resistance in an arm wrestling contest, they could easily pick Meltyre up and-

Sterling made a quiet sound, similar to a groan, and Meltyre realized he’d accidentally tugged too hard on Sterling’s hair. He let go immediately, face red and heart pounding.

“S-Sorry.” he managed, breathing hard and hoping that wasn’t embarrassing, a hope slightly helped by the fact that Sterling was breathing just as hard, his pupils blown and lips reddened. He was beautiful, and Meltyre practically glowed at the knowledge that this gorgeous man, against all odds, wanted  _ him _ .

“Nothing to apologize for.” Sterling rasped, his voice low and just this side of wrecked in a way that made Meltyre’s stomach flutter, “It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation.”

“It wasn’t?” Meltyre blinked, and Sterling flushed slightly, “Wait, did you  _ like _ when I-“ Sterling leaned in to kiss him again with a low rumble of  _ later _ , cutting off his line of questioning and dragging Meltyre back under the spell of his frankly magical kiss. Meltyre had been backed up against a dresser at some point, and was dipped slightly backwards with Sterling holding him steady. It was a heady position, nothing too inappropriate, but hinting at the possibility, and Meltyre felt a bit like a maiden in one of those romance novels his dorm mate tried to hide from him. But more than that, he felt  _ safe _ . He was protected like this, Sterling surrounding him and pressing him close, shielding him from the world. He could stay like this forever.

Sterling murmured his name, soft and wanting and so reverent it made his heart skip a beat. One of his hands drifted up his back to the space between his shoulder blades, and Meltyre’s arms slipped around Sterling’s shoulders to pull him closer. The scent of Sterling surrounded him, rose and sandalwood and something uniquely Sterling that was rapidly becoming one of his favorite scents. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, daring to run his tongue across Sterling’s mouth in a shy request, a request Sterling eagerly granted with a soft sound of want. Meltyre’s knees nearly buckled with happiness as he explored Sterling’s mouth, Sterling giving just as good as he got, the world narrowing down until it was just the two of them, clinging to each other with soft voices and firm arms, unwilling to allow an inch of space between.

Until Sterling accidentally bit his lip a touch too hard, and Meltyre pulled away with a slight yelp. Sterling immediately ran his thumb over the indents, eyes fixed on his lips like a starving man. Such a look of pure desire, directed at  _ him _ , left Meltyre so wonderfully warm.

“Apologies, Meltyre.” Sterling murmured, breathless and ruffled in the most adorable way, “I seem to have trouble controlling myself around you.”

“Y-Yeah?” he laughed quietly, leaning into his touch, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Perhaps not, temptor.” Sterling smiled softly, eyes gentle and touch exploratory. Meltyre giggled a little at the endearment, and Sterling’s smile grew, “Angel, siren, seductor, enchanter.”

“Stop that.” Meltyre laughed, playfully slapping his shoulder, and Sterling caught the hand briefly to press a kiss to it.

“As you command.” he laughed softly, “But in all truth, more and more often I catch myself acting a fool around you. Can you ever forgive me?”

“I’ll forgive you if you kiss me again.” Meltyre breathed, and Sterling happily ducked back in to reclaim his lips. Meltyre melted against him, unable to imagine anything that could be better than this. Sterling was so warm, so perfect, so solid against him, so-

“Hey!” Fina’s voice cut through the rose-colored haze, and they froze like deer in the lantern light, “Are you two lovebirds still ‘doing laundry’ in there? Hurry up, dinner’s ready! If you’re not down in two minutes I’m eating your food!”

“O-On our way!” Meltyre called, flinching at his hoarse voice, and they could  _ feel _ Fina smirking as she left. Sterling sighed and laid his head on Meltyre’s shoulder.

“Well, I suppose we should go.” he murmured, and Meltyre nodded.

“Probably. Um... one more kiss?” he asked hopefully, and Sterling pulled back just enough to give him a truly beautiful smile.

“If I start again, I fear I’ll have difficulty stopping.” he laughed softly, “But I will do my best, for you and for the sake of dinner.” The next kiss was softer, and over far too soon. Meltyre wanted nothing more to pull him back in, but he didn’t want to risk Fina sending in Betty.

“Escort me to dinner, Lord Whitetower?” Meltyre teased, and Sterling gave an adorable half snort half giggle.

“Of course, my Lord Wizard.” Sterling gave an exaggerated bow and offered his elbow with courtly grace, “Allow me.” Meltyre took his elbow with a smile, happily walking beside him into the warmth of downstairs.


End file.
